


I'll See You Later

by Word_Addict



Series: 100 Ways to Say "I Love You" [18]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Annie Cresta-centric, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Post-Mockingjay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Word_Addict/pseuds/Word_Addict
Summary: An overview of Annie and Finnick's relationship, told through four words.
Relationships: Annie Cresta & Katniss Everdeen, Annie Cresta/Finnick Odair
Series: 100 Ways to Say "I Love You" [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677706
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	I'll See You Later

**Author's Note:**

> No. 88: "I'll see you later."

It was their phrase, the words he would say to her whenever he had to go to the Capitol to fulfill the debt he owed them. Annie knew the price he had paid for her – the price he had paid so that she would never to endure what he did.

He always left her reluctantly, looking over his shoulder as if to remind himself what he was leaving behind. Annie wished he wouldn’t have to go. She hated the Capitol with everything inside of her; hated them for forcing her and Finnick into this horrible parody of monogamy. She would never blame Finnick, but some days she felt like she’d never left the Arena and all the anger and battle-rage she had felt then was shoved deep down inside waiting to be vented at those who deserved it.

When District 4 joined the rebellion, Annie knew it wouldn’t be easy. Still, in District 13, far underground where she couldn’t see or hear the sea, she was finally married to Finnick. It was happy – the type of joy she never thought she would get again.

They held each other that night, whispering all the promises they had never gotten the chance to keep before into each other’s ears.

And then – _I’ll see you later_ – Finnick was sent on another mission.

Annie never saw her husband again.

Katniss came to District 4 after it was all over. “I’m sorry,” she said over and over. She said to everyone she met: the children, Mags’ family, Finnick’s siblings, and Annie.

“I’m sorry, too,” Annie said, holding her son on her lap.

Katniss stared out at the ocean, not seeing anything. “I wish I could have saved him,” she confessed. “Brought him back to you.”

Annie sighed. _I’ll see you later._ Finnick had whispered them into her ear just before that last mission, so sure he would see her and their child. “I wonder if he can see us,” she murmured. “I wonder if he would like the world we’ve made.”

Katniss shook her head to protest, but Annie just lifted her son higher onto her lap. “Look,” she said. “He has Finnick’s eyes.”

_I’ll see you later._


End file.
